Shocker: Origins
Shocker: Origin is an episode of Venturian Battle. Synopsis Robert Jacob, noticing Shocker’s diminutive stature, begins to taunt her about it. One of the spies tells him to stop, claiming that she has an inferiority complex and that he isn’t helping. Robert apologizes and wonders what could be the cause of her lack of self- esteem. Robert Jacob, secretly following her to her apartment, sends an anonymous letter for her to meet him at his apartment. Shocker arrives and is somewhat freaked out upon finding Robert. However, he claims that this is just so he can try and get her to feel better about herself. Shocker decides to tell him her story, as long as he promises to never tell anyone. Robert is told to cross his heart, but, having no idea how to, draws a Christian cross over his chest with a Sharpie. Shocker rolls her eyes and tells him her story. Shocker claims she was once a woman named Robyn Jade, who lived in an Ecrania village. She was born with a slight cleft lip, which was the butt of many jokes among the children of the town. However, she decided to keep an optimistic personality under any circumstance. By the age of 14, Jade was about to graduate from intermediate school. However, her test scores weren't high enough for the region's standards, and she was submitted for summer school. In a fit of rage, Robyn brings her family’s pet Mollis to her room, before beating it to death with a plastic baseball bar. After she calms down, Robyn is terrified upon realizing that she has just become a killer, before running out of her room and away from home. Tearing up as she runs away from home, Robyn Jade tries to ask many people for directions to the nearest airport but gets no clear answers. Robyn‘s skirt is suddenly grabbed by a man, as he moves her toward him. Mistaking the man for a sex offender, Robyn tries to punch him. Angered, the man slams Robyn Jade’s head against a streetlight, knocking her out. As Robyn wakes up a few minutes later, she rubs at a bruise on her forehead. Apologetic, the man asks for Robyn’s forgiveness, as he lifts her up. As Robyn Jade is about the yell at the man for injuring her, he tells Robyn to “follow Crocker Boulevard” in order to find an airport. Still frustrated, Robyn stomps away, following the signs labeled “Crocker”. Eventually, Robyn Jade gets to the airport, upon which she finds the check-in area. Realizing that she left most of her belongings at home, Robyn decides to run past the check-in and security areas, with the security guards deciding to chase after her. Darting away from the guards, Robyn cuts in the line of the Gyeongcheon gate, surprising one of the men in line. As Robyn gets on the airplane and takes a seat. A rather unattractive man yells at Robyn Jade, telling her that she is in his seat. Frightened, Robyn leaves the man‘s seat and tries to find an empty one. The security guards run in the plane and try to investigate, with Robyn speeding to the back of the plane. Pulling a man’s briefcase off of the storage area, Robyn uses the seat as a platform to get herself in the storage area. Robyn Jade is able to barely fit herself inside of the storage area, as the man from the line finds her. The man tells Robyn to get out of the storage area, upon which she refuses. As the guards get closer, Robyn tells the man to put his briefcase back in. The man is unwilling to do this, claiming that Robyn Jade is insane and that his suitcase couldn’t fit in. As the guards near them, Robyn begins to hyperventilate, upon which the man lifts up his briefcase and shoves it in the area. The suitcase barely fits inside, and Robyn is put in a more uncomfortable position than before. As the guards approach the area, they tell the man that his briefcase is about to fall out. Playing dumb, the man acts surprised by this claim and tries to shove his suitcase in even further. The guards are satisfied, before continuing to check the plane and eventually leaving. The man eventually removes his suitcase, upon which Robyn groans in pain. As Robyn tries to crawl out of the storage area lands on the ground, before yelling. Many of the nearby passengers look in Robyn's direction, with the man scolding her for making noise. Very apologetic, Robyn starts crouching on the floor and sucking her fingers. Confused about the whole situation, the man asks Robyn if she is a criminal, upon which she simply states her parents would kill her if they found out what she did. The man cringes, claiming that he shouldn't have tried to help her in the first place. Heartbroken, Robyn asks if she can change for the better, with the man telling her that she can. Robyn Jade reveals her name to the man, upon which he claims to be a Gyeongcheonese spy named Shozo Ukyo. Intrigued, Robyn asks if he can adopt her, surprising Shozo, who immediately denies her request. Saddened, Robyn stares out of the window and starts to cry. Thinking to himself, Shozo claims that he can take Robyn into his household, as long as he keeps it a secret. Shozo tells Robyn about his children, who entered the military, and claims that they are doing well in life. Bringing up Robyn’s quick running speed, Shozo claims that she could be a spy. Robyn is intrigued and asks if spies for the military are like how they are in movies. Laughing, Shozo claims that spies have some similarities to their pop culture incarnations, but claims that she shouldn’t expect the Ultra Team. Ever since Shozo took Robyn Jade into custody, she was raised to be a tactical intelligence agent and educated herself in matters that interested her. Robert claims to be disturbed by Robyn Jade killing her pet, asking why she would do that. Clutching at her heart, Robyn claims that she was a horrible person when she was younger and has since vowed to never kill again. Trying to back up her claim, Robyn brings up the fact that her spy weaponry only stuns and doesn't kill. Getting back to the subject of her story, Robert asks if Robyn misses her family. Robyn admits to missing her family but claims that she'd rather not be found after murdering her pet. Robert, asking for Robyn to repeat her description of the man who gave her directions, is told that the man had glowing, gray eyes. Robert, realizing that this was Count Lionel, storms off. In a post-credits scene, Jade is given dinner by Shozo, which consists of sliced carrot and soup. Robyn asks if she can have something more filling, but Shozo says that she needs to keep her frame slight and dainty, as it allows her to go through smaller opening that larger, broader agents can't go through, claiming it to be as important to her work as an agent, and forces her to drink a can of energy drink to keep her quick. Cast * TBA as Shocker * Lex Lang as Robert Jacob * Paul Nakauchi as Shozo Ukyo Category:Episodes Category:Season Seven